


Worry

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: One day, Fitz goes quiet on Grant, and he starts to worry.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Grant Ward
Series: 2020 Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, “I thought you were dead”, posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

Fitz had a routine, and it hadn’t taken Grant very long to figure it out, even when they weren’t together. When they were apart, Fitz texted him good morning when he woke up and they’d have a conversation until Fitz headed for work. He’d text again at his midmorning break, at his lunch, at his midafternoon break, and then when he got home, he’d call Grant to talk on the phone while they made themselves dinner.

“It’s the closest I can get to being with you right now,” Fitz had explained one night as they lay in bed on the phone still. “It’s almost like you’re here with me, and the other half of my bed isn’t empty where you should be.”

“Soon,” he’d agreed. 

“Yeah.”

Ward woke up one morning, and there was no text from Fitz. He sent one first, a cheery good morning in case Fitz had slept in and needed a pick-me-up, but there was no reply. As he got ready for work, he called Fitz’s phone, but he didn’t pick up.

“He’s just sleeping in, or he left for work without his phone,” Grant assured himself. “Once he realizes, he’ll send me a message from his work computer.”

That didn’t happen. 

Grant was distracted at work that day.

“Ward, focus,” Gonzalez snapped at him.

“Yes, sir,” he said, but his mind kept going back to Fitz. He always called, he always texted, he always checked up on him. On his lunch break, he tried Fitz again, certain that he’d pick up, but then, he got Fitz’s voice.

“You’ve reached Leo Fitz, I’m not available to take your call, but if you leave a message, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

“Hey Fitz, call me when you get this. I’m worried about you. Love you.”

He hung up, and willed himself not to call Fitz’s office.

That didn’t mean he was done, though. He did, however, call Daisy, his best friend and the reason he even knew Fitz in the first place.

“Yeah,” she answered.

“Hey, have you heard from Fitz?”

“ Uhhh , no, not today. Why?”

“Me neither,” he said, “I’m just worried.”

“Maybe he just needs some time alone?”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll let you know if I hear anything, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks,  Daise .”

“Love you,” she said.

“Love you, too,” he replied. 

When he got home that night, he hadn’t heard anything. Fitz most certainly should have been home by then, at least, even if he’d forgotten his phone. He called again, and got his voicemail.

“You’ve reached Leo Fitz, I’m not available to take your call, but if you leave a message, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

He didn’t bother leaving a  mesasge , but he did send another text.

_ To: Leo _

_ Are you okay? Please don’t be dead. I’m worried. Call me, please. _

He made dinner by himself, and checked his phone. He’d never clung to his phone, checking it so often, like this before. Before Fitz, Grant could leave his phone alone for hours, much to Daisy’s dismay. But since, it was the only way to reach his boyfriend. He hadn’t thought he could handle a long-distance relationship, either, but Fitz was certainly something else. He always had been since the first time they’d met, Fitz nervous at Daisy’s side but still confident enough to correct Grant. 

Sleep didn’t come easily to him, phone face up in front of him in case Fitz called, or texted, or something. When he did sleep, it was dreamless and restless, and he woke up exhausted. 

He had a missed call, though.

A voicemail.

“Hey Grant,” Fitz’s voice came through the recording. “I did something impulsive, I’m okay, I just – I need you to call me.”

Grant dialed quickly, and Fitz picked up immediately.

“Are you okay?”

There was a soft laugh, and then a sigh, “I am. Yeah. Can you come let me in?”

“What?”

“I’ll explain, just – I'm outside.”

Grant flung himself off the bed and hurried through the apartment to his front door. And sure enough, sitting in the hallway, a bag at his side, was Leopold Fitz.

“Are you insane?” Grant asked, crossing the hallway, and helping him off the floor.

“Maybe,” Fitz agreed. And then, he was in Grant’s arms, and it didn’t matter.

“I thought you were dead. Or something,” Grant said.

“Sorry. I was on a plane,” Fitz said. “I had to see you. I, god, I missed you.”

Grant wanted to sweep him up off his feet, carry him into his bedroom, lock them away from the rest of the world, and never let him leave. 

“Missed you,” Grant echoed. He let Fitz go, and watched Fitz’s eyes track over him. 

“Oh,” Fitz muttered. “You are not wearing a shirt, or pants.”

“I was asleep.”

“We should go inside.”

“Yeah,” Grant said. Fitz grabbed his bag and followed Grant inside. “It’s really good to see you.”

“So, good surprise,” Fitz asked, closing the door. 

“Seeing you is always a good surprise. I wish you would have let me know you weren’t going to be able to respond before you left, but you being here is the best surprise I could have asked for.”

“I’ll let you know next time and I promise I won’t go radio silent again. I just didn’t think I could keep it a secret if we talked, and I didn’t want to lie to you.”

“Did you think you couldn’t tell me?”

“No, no, I have news. I have good news, and I wanted to tell you in person.”

“What?”

“Our transfer got approved,” Fitz said, “Simmons and I are moving here.”

“What?”

“Simmons and I wanted to be closer to you and Daisy, and we put in for a transfer so we could move here. It’s going to take a month or so for us to get packed, moved, and settled, but Grant, we could finally go on dates, normal dates, and sleep in the same bed.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

Fitz looked at him, eyes wide and pleading for some kind of response.

“That’s, that’s amazing. Fitz. God, of course, of course, that’s amazing.” Grant reached out and caught his hand, reeling him closer. “Come here, you. Sounds like we’ve got a lot to celebrate.”

“That’s the spirit.”


End file.
